Earth
by Partager Super
Summary: A knighlok has came to earth with the same power as Emily. Its all up to Emily to save the earth from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Emily sparring with Mia. Kevin sparring with Mike. Antonio fishing and Jayden in the house watching Emily in the window.

As Emily swung her sword high in the air to hit Mia but Mia blocked it. " You know, Jayden's been watching you for the past ten minutes" Mia said as they came close to each-other with their swords between them. Emily just giggled. " I think he likes you" Mia said as she pushed her sword into Emily sending Emily back.

Emily got back in to her stance and ran and did a filp over Mia's head. Then kicked her leg, making Mia fall and then putting Emily's sword up to her neck while she lay on the ground surprised by Emily. As Emily leaned down and whispered " I dont think so" to Mia then released her and helped her up.

" Good job Emily" Mentor said walking up to them as Emily helped Mia up from the ground. " I see you been practicing. Keep it up" Mentor smiled as he went to check on the other rangers.

" Break time" Jayden said walking out of the house. " Go get some water then switch sparring partners" He ordered.

As all the rangers went in the house to get some water but Emily went to her room. When she got in her room she locked it then sat on her bed and looked at her wrist. She cut it by accident on either her sword or Mia's sword but it was bleeding and she didn't want the others to find out.

She put her wrist to her stomach making sure no one cant see it for now as she walked out to the kitchen and told mentor that she was going to take a break for today.

" Mentor, can I take a break. I dont feel well" She said smiling but in pain also.

" Sure thing Emily just practice a little more later" Mentor said.

As she went to the bathroom so she could wash the wound and hoe for no one to notice. It was a couple of scrapes but she thought it was okay so she continued on with her day but it was not okay.

" Hey Em. Mentor told me you weren't feeling well, are you okay?" Jayden asked walking up to her after training. " Sure. I was just tired. Haven't been getting enough rest I guess" She smiled back.

The gap sensor the went off. " Rangers. North of pacific and lime street" Mentor said as they ran off to trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I wrote this I was listening to Burn It To The Ground by Linkin Park so this is what song played in my mind when I wrote this scene.**

When they got their the knilock didn't do much damage but they wouldn't take a chance. He looked like a bunch of traffic barrels stacked in one. He was summoning earth stuff and portals.

" Rangers" He laughed as he summond rocks from the ground and threw it to the rangers. The rangers were already morphed. Emily threw out her samurizer and did the summon for a brick wall in front of everyone to block the rocks.

" Thanks Em" Mike said. Mike ran to the knighlok and swung his sword into the monster but instead of hurting him it make him shot back in to a wall. Emily knew what he was doing. She was surprised that even a knilghlok could have this. He had the power of Earth as she. No one cant defeat him not even Jayden.

" This is more boring that I thought" The knighlok said smirking.

" We'll see about that" Mia said hitting his side.

" You know you shouldn't of done that" The knighlok said picking up Mia from her neck chocking her and threw her in to the ground making Mia demorph.

" Mia" Kevin said opening the bow N arrow and shooting an arrow at the knighlok. " Stupid Blue" The knighlok said catching it and the summoning the earth to shake and rocks flying everywhere. A couple rocks hit Kevin making Kevin fall then it all fell on him as he passed out.

" Yellow and Red" The knighlok said facing Emily. " Leave her alone" Jayden said running over to her. Emily wasn't afraid of him, but she was facinated with him. He took more than half of her friends out with the power Earth that she has and she couldn't even hurt a knighlok or anyone. Jayden ran in front of Emily protecting her from the knighlok.

The knighlok made the ground bump up flying Jayden. As Jayden fell on the floor a couple feet from Emily, the knighlok kept walking up to Emily. Emily didn't even look around at her poor hurt teamates, she didn't even notice anyone except her and the knighlok.

" Emily!" Jayden screamed trying to get up but kept falling down.

The knighlok finally reached Emily and put his hand up to her face touching her cheek.

Everyone was watching Emily and the knighlok. " Emily! Please" Jayden said.

Emily snapped out of it finally and noticed the knighlok in front of her. She backed up and took out her sword. " Knighlok! How dare you lay a hand on my friends" Emily said smashing her sword in to the ground making it shake and flying the knighlok back. Emily face was with anger. She wasn't afraid or hurt.

" Haha" The knighlok said getting back up. " I like you" He smirked

Emily then spun her sword in her hands and in front of her stomach. The knighlok then started running to her. She summoned walls that he kept smashing or jumpng over. She did one but then it broke down and she did a flip on the ground near Jayden moving away from the wall before being scrushed.

Emily ran to hit striking its leg then its arm. She smirked at him proud of her work. " Stupid ranger" He said walking over to her grabbing her neck and bringing her in to the air chocking her.

" Emily"! Everyone was screaming. Her face turning red and she struggline for air. " I cant kill you though. Not yet" He said slamming her in to the ground. It walked away them opened up a portal. Emily struggled to get up and finally managed to get up but realized the knighlok was leaving undefeated. " Not yet" Emily screamed getting up and running to the knighlok. The knighlok turned around and then fell in the portal with Emily.

" Emily!" Jayden screamed as the portal closed.

" What happend" Kevin asked. " Where's Emily" Mia asked.

" She's gone" Mike said. Every one starred at where the portal was and where the knighlok and Emily dissapeard.


End file.
